


Purple Satin

by keep_waking_up



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Some crude language, Staking of a vampire (not Jared), light bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_waking_up/pseuds/keep_waking_up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen was only down at the vamp club on a hunt.  Some weirdly cheerful vegetarian vamp flirting with him was definitely not in the plans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Satin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kjanddean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/gifts).



Jensen was one of LA’s foremost vampire hunters. He had a commendation from the Los Angeles Supernatural Police Force and everything. When there was a rogue vampire feeding without permission, Jensen was the man to call.

He didn’t like to just play it safe and wait for calls, though. He actively went out hunting if business was slow because he was committed to his job. If that meant throwing on some black eyeliner and a leather jacket and pretending to be a fangbanger, well, it was all for the job.

In Jensen’s experience, rogue vamps would often start with fangbangers, simply because they were convenient, easy prey. Therefore, downtown vamp clubs were some of the best places to hunt. They tended to be sketchy and dark, the perfect place for predators, vampire or otherwise.

Jensen leaned up against the bar, keeping a hawk-like glare on a vamp down at the other end. He had three fangbangers hanging off of him, but he was refusing to feed. Most vamps weren’t shy about feeding in public, and this one’s reluctance was suspicious, Jensen thought. Jensen suspected he might be trying to get one of the girls alone to drain her dry.

Therefore, he was _not_ pleased when a large body cut off his view.

“Hi!” The man—no, vamp, there were fangs—chirped, with a big, wide, toothy grin. “My name’s Jared. Nice to meet you!”

Jensen just stared up at the vamp. His cheerful tone seemed at complete odds with his tall, _totally_ built body. With _that_ body, Jensen would have expected the vamp to try and pull the tall, dark, and brooding routine. His sunny smile was a bit disarming.

“Look,” Jensen said bluntly, “my blood’s not up for consumption tonight. So fuck off.”

“Oh, no!” Jared held up his hands, looking totally shocked and wounded. “I’m not thirsty.” If vamps could blush, Jensen had a feeling this one would. “I’m just here because my friend Chad—he’s a werewolf, see over there?—he likes to try and work the Jacob/Edward thing to pick up girls. I’m just here for moral support.”

Jensen looked skeptically over at the blond man the vamp had indicated. Indeed, he was clearly a werewolf, half-shifted with glowing eyes and everything. “You’re not going to pick up ‘chicks’ yourself?” Jensen asked, not quite buying it. “Don’t want to take a fangbanger home?”

Jared winced but quickly recovered, flashing that sunny smile once more. “Nope! I’m looking for my mate,” he proclaimed proudly, puffing out his chest.

“Your mate,” Jensen repeated flatly, and rolled his eyes. “Come on, that can’t be an actual thing.” Sure, there’d been rumors about vamps and their mates since way before vamps had come out of the closet, but Jensen had never run into an actual instance of it, so he’d dismissed it as—like so many other things—a myth.

“It’s rare, but it’s real,” Jared said confidently. “I should know—my maker found her mate a millennium ago.”

Sadly, the vamp probably meant that literally. Jensen just shook his head, unwilling to debate the actuality of mating with a clearly delusional vamp. “So what are you doing talking to me?” Jensen asked, raising an eyebrow. “I mean, clearly you haven’t felt some mystical mating bond with me.”

Shrugging, instead of leaving, Jared scooted a little closer. “Supposedly you can’t _know_ your mate until you taste their blood. So I just go to people I’m attracted to and talk to them and—”

“Bite ‘em?” Jensen snorted, getting ready to ditch the vamp and the club. “Like I said, dude, my blood’s not up for grabs.”

Jared just shrugged again, not looking even a little upset. “That’s okay, I’m fine with just talking.” When Jensen simply stared at him, Jared inched closer once more. “So, if you’re going bite-free tonight, what are _you_ doing here?”

Okay, that was _it_. Jensen had a job to do and that did _not_ involve talking to crazy vamps. “I’m a hunter,” he snarled, whipping his license out and shoving it in Jared’s face. “I’m here looking for someone and I don’t have _time_ —”

“Whoa!” Jared was staring wide-eyed at Jensen’s license. “You’re _Jensen Ackles_!” Jensen could practically see the hearts in Jared’s almond-shaped eyes. “ _Dude_ ,” Jared drawled, “I am _such_ a huge fan!”

Jensen yanked his license back, totally baffled. “What the fuck?” Jensen blurted out. “You’re a fan of a _vampire hunter_?! What kind of shit vampire _are_ you?”

Jared didn’t seem phased by any of this. He just chuckled a bit and rubbed the back of his neck in a sheepish manner. “I have a friend down at the station and he’s told me _all_ about you—in a totally non-creepy way! You do good work. Vampires who don’t appreciate that you keep the crazy ones down are idiots.” Jared paused and then he asked, excited, “do you have a stake on you right now and everything?”

“I’m not telling you that!” Jensen protested, even though he knew Jared would take that as a yes. “Look,” Jensen sputtered, “I got a job to do. So you just—go over there or—or something, okay?”

“No, wait!” Jared grabbed onto his arm eagerly. “Let me help you! I can totally help!”

Jensen threw his hands up in the air. “Fine!” He snarled. “Now _move_ so I can see!”

Obligingly, Jared shifted to the side and Jensen let out a curse when he saw the vamp he’d been watching had disappeared. “Fuck!” He muttered and elbowed his way through the crowd to the back door. He could feel his new vampire-fanboy just behind him, and all Jensen could do was hope that he hadn’t fucked up the hunt _too_ much.

Outside the back exit of the club, there was no one to be found. Luckily, Jensen knew the streets surrounding the club quite well, and he knew where a rogue vamp would take their victim if they were planning on body disposal. He darted off through the alleys, kind of hoping he’d lose Jared. But _no_ , the vamp stayed right on his heels.

Jensen was not the least bit surprised when they arrived at a dead-end and found Sketchy-Bar-Vamp sucking the life out of an already pale and whimpering fangbanger. A few more good sucks and she’d be drained dry. While Jared gasped in shock, Jensen didn’t waste time. He was staking the rogue vamp before Jared had even stopped sputtering.

The girl swooned from blood loss and Jensen only barely managed to catch her. “Call the police,” he barked to Jared, who hurriedly complied. “Tell them I need vamp-body removal and medical attention for the victim.”

“Body removal, medics, okay,” Jared chanted back, pacing anxiously. He came to an abrupt halt and Jensen figured someone had picked up because Jared started spewing information.

A couple minutes later, he was hanging up. “They said a team should be here in a few minutes,” Jared informed him, voice cracking. “And I’m going to sit down and try not to hyperventilate.”

Jensen watched with some amusement as Jared proceeded to do so. Jared even put his head between his knees and everything. “Dude, you’re a _vampire_ ,” Jensen said, letting his laughter color his voice. “Shouldn’t you be used to stuff like this?”

Jared glared up at him. “I’m a _vegetarian_ ,” he hissed. “I only drink human blood if I’m looking for my mate.”

“Oh.” Jensen blinked, because _that_ wasn’t one he’d heard before. He sent a worried glance down at the girl in his arms. “Are you feeling… tempted or something?”

“What? No!” Jared sounded appalled. “I just find it very disturbing to have seen someone almost be _drained_!” He flapped his arms a bit. “She could have _died_!”

“Yes, Jared,” Jensen agreed patiently. He could hear sirens just down the street. “She _was_ going to die. That was why I staked the vamp. What were you expecting?”

“I don’t know!” Jared was flailing. Jensen thought he might _actually_ be getting hysterical. “Staking evil vamps? Yes. Dying human girls? _No_!”

“She’s going to be fine,” Jensen reassured him. “I’ve seen people come back from worse before.” The rogue vamp’s venom was still affecting her, slowing her heart rate and allowing her to live even with her reduced blood volume. Besides, he could hear the police coming. Gingerly, Jensen stood, holding the girl in his arms. “Be sure and give the police your statement,” Jensen instructed, just before the police stormed the alley.

Generally, killing was frowned upon unless it was a life-or-death situation for the victim.  Jensen specialized in those; that was why his kill count was so high.  Still, he had to be careful to have enough evidence of his justification, or else the Society for Vampire Rights would have his head.  Having a witness—especially a _vampire_ witness like Jared—was actually quite helpful.

Jensen gave his statement to one officer while Jared babbled to a couple of others.  The girl was quickly removed from the crime scene and Jensen was assured she would recover fully.  The dead vampire was carted away almost as quickly.  His records would be checked and he’d be returned to his Maker as a warning.  It was the Maker’s job to ensure their vamp-babies didn’t go rogue.  This one had obviously failed.

Eventually, Jared stumbled over to Jensen, wrapped in one of the yellow blankets the police used to help people in shock.  Jensen wasn’t sure if vampires _could_ go into shock—he suspected the answer was no—but the sight of Jared cocooned in light, fuzzy yellow was pretty amusing.  He didn’t bother to hide it, telling Jared, “nice blanket” as soon as he was close enough.

“You’re just jealous,” Jared said with a clear air of superiority.  “When was the last time you got one of these babies?”

“Unlike _some_ people,” Jensen retorted snarkily, “I’ve never needed one.”

They stood in silence for a bit after that, watching the police do their jobs.  Then Jared said, “you owe me a drink for this.”

“What? No, I don’t!  _You_ were the one that insisted on coming,” Jensen reminded him with a fierce scowl.  “Besides, I don’t care how traumatized you are, my blood _still_ isn’t up for grabs.”

Dramatically, Jared rolled his eyes.  “ _Vegetarian_ , remember?” He paused and then shrugged a bit.  “I wouldn’t say no to a drop, though.  Just to see.”

At that, it was Jensen’s turn to roll his eyes.  “Seriously?  I’m a vampire hunter.  I doubt I’m your mystical mate.”

“Fate can be funny like that,” Jared said vaguely and then turned wide, pleading eyes on Jensen.  “That wasn’t a no, though…”

Jensen had never let a vamp near his veins.  He was too paranoid for that; letting a vamp that close made him vulnerable to attack, and he didn’t want to risk getting addicted to the endorphins from the bite either.  Still, there was something about Jared’s puppy-dog eyes that softened his resolve and made him reconsider.

“Tell you what,” Jensen said.  “Take me back to the club and buy _me_ a drink, and I’ll prick my finger for you.”

“Done and done!” Jared chirped cheerfully.  With some amusement, Jensen noticed that the vamp didn’t shed his blanket as he led the way back to the club.  Strobe lights flashed across a puff of brown hair over a giant form covered in fuzzy yellow.  Really, with his youthful exuberance, it was hard to believe Jared was probably centuries older than Jensen.

Someday, Jensen would have to get Jared’s story, he thought.  Then he shook his head at himself.  Jensen Ackles, becoming buddies with a vampire.  Who’d have thought.

The denizens of the club had apparently not noticed the police activity just outside their doors.  They were still dancing and drinking (both blood and booze) like the sun wasn’t going to rise tomorrow.  Jensen and Jared maneuvered back to their spot at the bar, and Jared leaned over to ask the bartender for a glass of whiskey and a glass of whatever blood was on tap.

“It’s cow tonight,” the bartender informed him.

Jared winced a little but said, “it’ll do.  Can I get it on the rocks, please?”

Their drinks arrived within seconds, probably because the club showed preferential treatment to vamps.  Jensen averted his eyes while Jared drank, because it somehow felt personal to watch him feed, even if it was only from a cup.  It was only when the glass was set down on the bar, empty except for the ice, that Jensen restarted their conversation.  “So, what do you normally drink, veggie-vamp?”

“I like more predatory animals, in general,” Jared informed him primly.  “Even deer are better than cows.  At least they _move_.  Cow are so… _stagnant_.”

Jensen sipped on his whiskey, enjoying the way it burned.  “So you like your blood free-range?” He suggested, trying to hide his smirk behind his glass.

“In a manner of speaking,” Jared agreed.  “As much as it can be.”  He leaned his elbows against the bar, clearly waiting for Jensen to finish his drink.  Somehow, he managed to seem attractive, even swaddled in his yellow blanket.  “Human blood’s the best, obviously,” Jared said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.  “But I haven’t had more than a drop from someone in a century or two.  I’m saving _that_ for my mate.”

Jensen looked over at him sharply.  “What do you mean?”

“To solidify the mate bond, we normally need to take more than a drop.  I mean, we _know_ from the first taste, but you need more in order to really _feel_ it, you know?” Jared sighed like a lovelorn teenage girl, and the expression on his face was no less sappy.  “I don’t want my mouth tainted by a whole bunch of blood from other people when I find my mate.  I want their taste to be the only one in my mouth.”

“Wow, that is… kind of creepy,” Jensen said.  It was also weirdly cute at the same time, but Jensen didn’t really want to start cooing over the delusional vamp, as hot as he might be.  Besides, Jared was looking for his mate, so getting interested in anything beyond friendship was _not_ a good idea.  Jensen finished off his whiskey and pulled out his pocketknife with a sigh.  “Hopefully your mate won’t mind that you’ve had a drop of my blood.”

Jared watched him avidly as Jensen pricked his thumb with the blade.  A bead of blood bubbled up, and Jensen gazed at it for a moment before thrusting it in Jared’s direction.  “Here,” he said clumsily. 

This time, it was Jensen who watched, entranced, as this thumb disappeared between Jared’s lips.  He felt the flick of Jared’s tongue against his skin and shuddered.  It was so intimate—too intimate for the loud, trashy club.

When Jared’s eyes flew up to meet his, Jensen laughed harshly and jerked his thumb back, wincing as it slipped out of the wet heat of Jared’s mouth.  “Well, am I your vamp-mate?” Jensen asked jokingly, still feeling tense underneath his bravado.

Jared just looked into his eyes, expression dead-serious and shocked.  “Yeah,” Jared answered hoarsely, and Jensen could swear he _felt_ his pupils dilate with arousal.  “Yeah, you are.”

“What?” Jensen questioned weakly, but Jared was already dragging him back outside, through the front door this time.  The yellow blanket was gone, presumably left strewn behind on the floor.  Jensen let himself be shoved up against the side of the club, mesmerized by Jared’s desperate, searching gaze.  “Jared, what are you—”

Jared’s fingers bit into his upper arms, his vampire strength probably leaving bruises.  “Can you feel it?” He asked urgently, and his hair was flopping in his eyes.  “You should be able to—can you?”

“I don’t know!”  Jensen shook his head frantically, even as he felt something shifting within him.  “I can’t—”

“I need to take more blood,” Jared blurted out.  They were both trembling, shaking a bit from the sudden intensity of it.  “I need your consent.  I need to take more blood to cement the bond.  With your consent.”  He grabbed Jensen’s right wrist, bring it up to his mouth.  “Jensen?  Please?”

Jensen sucked in a breath.  “More blood.  Right.”  Shuddering a bit, he yanked his wrist back.  “Left wrist.  I just got to—” He pulled out his stake and pressed it up below Jared’s ribs with his right hand.  “Take too much and I’ll push,” he warned.

“I won’t,” Jared promised, and then his teeth were sliding into Jensen’s wrist.

It was funny—Jensen had heard so much about vampire bites before, but the experience itself was so entirely different.  He sagged back against the wall as the endorphins and arousal flooded his body.  He knew why people became fangbangers now.  He wanted more; he wanted to tilt his head back and let Jared have his neck, his pulse, his jugular.  Tightening his hold on his stake, he struggled to remain in control of his body’s responses.

_God_ , he could feel the mate-bond in his throbbing heart and shaking hands.  In the depths of his mind, he could _feel_ Jared, and it was both wrong and perfect.

When Jared finally stopped drinking and pulled away, his lips were red and wet with Jensen’s blood.  Jared licked the bite mark once, sealing it closed, and then looked through his eyelashes down at Jensen.  With a broken moan, Jensen lurched forward, grabbing onto Jared’s shirt and just clinging.  “Shh,” Jared soothed him, even though Jensen could tell he was no calmer.  “God, _Jensen_ ,” he said, and his voice cracked.

So strange.  Just that morning he would have burst out laughing if someone had told him he’d be _mated_ with a _vampire_.  And yet—and _yet_ —it felt so _real_.

“It is real,” Jared assured him, and laughed like that shocked him as well.  “I never thought I’d actually—but _look_ at you!  Look at _you_.”

“Jared,” Jensen gasped and then they were kissing, clutching each other and panting into each other’s mouths.

At some point later, Jared stopped kissing him and murmured against his lips, “I have a place.  Just outside the city.  Will you—”

“We better,” Jensen muttered, trying to pull himself back together.  He’d never been the PDA type before, and humping against the wall was a _whole_ other level.  “I don’t want to fuck on the side of the street.”

Laughing hoarsely, Jared nodded and kissed him again.  “Right.  No exhibitionism.”  He pulled Jensen away from the wall.  “My car.  It’s over here.”

Seeing Jared’s car actually managed to break Jensen out of the mating haze a bit.  “You drive a VW Bug,” Jensen said blankly.  “You, a vampire, a _creature of the night_ , drive a _Bug_.”

“It’s cute!” Jared defended his car, pouting.  “What do you drive?”

“A ’67 Impala,” Jensen answered as he climbed into the passenger seat of the yellow Bug.  He watched Jared push the car into drive—hand caressing the stick-shift—and then continued, “I took the bus down here, though.”

“Good,” Jared replied, and Jensen was pretty sure he was speeding, which was just fine with him.  It was more than fine.  It was perfect.  If they didn’t get to Jared’s place fast enough, he would be forced to attempt road-head, which really did not sound safe.  He stared at the line of Jared’s jaw and licked his lips.

“You’re going to kill me,” Jared said weakly.  “Stop looking at me.  And licking your lips.  And… looking like you do.  Stop with the eyes and the mouth and the… the _face_!”

“ _You_ stop with the face,” Jensen retorted, then looked down at Jared’s shoulders and his chest and his long, _long_ legs—

“Jesus,” Jared whimpered, like he could _feel_ Jensen’s eyes on every part of him.  The speedometer ticked up another ten miles per hour.

By the time they were off the freeway and zipping through residential streets, Jensen’s hand was high up on Jared’s thigh, massaging the muscles there as he kept trying to grope higher and higher.  Jared had given up on batting his hand away and had instead resorted to driving even faster.

Jensen was so absorbed in trying to get his hand on Jared’s dick that he didn’t notice until the last moment that they were blasting through dark iron gates, which had barely opened in time to admit them.  He _did_ notice them screeching to a halt and was _not_ pleased.  Stopping meant _waiting_ longer for sex and he did _not_ want to wait.

“Jensen, Jensen, c’mon.”  Jared nearly shoved him out of the car and then climbed out the passenger side after him for god knew what reason.  Then Jared was grabbing his hand and dragging him up a set of stairs to a _massive_ door.

“What—” Jensen got out, as he caught a glimpse of a staggeringly large mansion before Jared whisked him inside.  Jared didn't slow down for questions, and when Jensen tripped trying to keep up with him, Jared took one look at him and then picked him up in a fireman’s carry, whisking him through the building with inhuman speed.

“Jared!” Jensen protested indignantly, but it was a half a moan as his dick rubbed up against Jared’s shoulder.

“Just hold on, Jensen!” Jared pleaded.  Between the nice friction on his hard-on and the fact that Jared was taking the stairs four at a time, Jensen figured that was a reasonable demand  He reached down and squeezed Jared’s ass in agreement.

Jared’s whole body jolted.  “Oh _god_ ,” he wheezed out and then they were making a sharp left.  Seconds later, Jensen was landing on a soft pile of outrageously purple fabric, Jared nearly on top of him.

Jensen was pretty sure that he was laying in a bed of purple satin.  _Purple satin_.  He stored that away to examine later when his dick wasn’t so hard it felt like it wanted to break out of his pants.  He squirmed around so he could help as Jared peeled them both out of their clothes.  It had the added benefit of rubbing their cocks together nicely.

“Can’t believe I found you,” Jared murmured, and his eyes were reverent as he gazed on Jensen’s naked body.  “I know I’ve probably said that already—but I just can’t _believe_ —”

There was too much talking.  Jared was on top of him, _naked_ , and they were _talking_.  That was _not_ where Jensen wanted things to go.  Reaching up, he yanked Jared down by his hair and covered his mouth with his own, cutting off all his pretty—but _very_ unnecessary—words.  Jared was more than eager to get his tongue in Jensen’s mouth.  They kissed sloppily, too focused on each other to worry about technique.  Jensen liked that; he didn’t have to worry about finesse.  He just had to _feel._

And, god, there was a lot to feel.  Jared was just as built as Jared had expected when they met.  In fact, he was even _more_ so.  His clothes didn’t do him justice; they couldn’t portray how silky and hot his skin was, how his muscles felt when they rippled under Jensen’s hands.  They’d hidden the deep V made by his hipbones which led directly to his glorious cock.

Jensen didn’t waste any time.  He got one hand on Jared’s dick as soon as he could.  It was leaking pre-come at the head as if it wanted to get so wet it could just slide into Jensen.  Jensen wanted that too; prep seemed like such a waste of time when he had Jared before him, already so ready to fuck him.

“Slow down!” Jared begged against his mouth.  “Don’t wanna hurt you—”

A lightning bolt of inspiration hit Jensen.  “Bite me,” he hissed.

Jared jolted back, startled.  “What?!”

“Bite me!” Jensen insisted.  “Prep’ll take too long without.”  The endorphins from the bite would relax his body, make it easier for Jared to stretch him.  Plus, it would feel so _good_ … Jensen groaned at the thought and shoved at Jared’s chest, trying to push him down.  “Femoral artery.  Do it!”

Apparently, Jared was wise enough not to object further.  He slid down Jensen’s body and nestled between his thighs.  “God, _Jensen_ ,” he moaned and licked along the line of Jensen’s vein lovingly.  “So perfect…”

Jensen rolled his eyes, grabbed a handful of Jared’s hair, and tugged.  “Bite,” he ordered and Jared did.

If he’d thought he’d imagined how good Jared’s bite was before, this cleared up all his doubts.  Jensen bucked up into it, trying to get Jared’s teeth deeper.  Jared was sliding a lubed-up finger into him too—he was so full-up, so pleasure-filled.  He wanted _more_.

“C’mon, c’mon,” he urged Jared.  He wasn’t going fast enough.  He had three fingers inside Jensen and all of his teeth, and he wasn’t going _fast_ enough.  Jensen smacked him upside the head.  Jared yelped, releasing his hold on Jensen’s thigh after a quick lick over the wound.  As much as Jensen did _not_ want Jared to stop biting him, it was kind of necessary for the whole fucking-thing.  “You’re going too slow,” Jensen told him huffily.  “I’m ready.  _Fuck_ me.”

“Fine!” Jared pouted, even as he crawled up so they were face-to-face.  “I’ll fucking fuck you.”

“You fucking better,” Jensen informed him and hitched his un-bitten leg over Jared’s hip.  “Or I’ll flip you over and ride you.”

A shudder rippled down Jared’s whole body, which indicated that he might not be that opposed to the idea.  “Next time?” He asked hopefully.

“Next time,” Jensen promised and arced up to rub his cock against the flat plane of Jared’s stomach.  “Fucking now.”

“Agreed,” Jared said, grabbed onto Jensen’s hips, and thrust in.

Jensen had always liked sex, just as much as the next redblooded American gay boy.  He’d enjoyed it, but had never had much time for it.  After all, there had been vampires to stake and other hunting things—and really, he should have realized that maybe there was a _reason_ for his vamp obsession.

The point was that he’d always _liked_ sex, but he’d never _loved_ it, never _needed_ it with every inch of his body.  Jared, he needed.  Jared, he _craved_.  Whenever Jared pulled back, Jensen clung to him until he pushed back in again.  He scratched up Jared’s back with his greedy hands, bit at his ear, his chin.  Jared was a vampire, but Jensen was an _animal_.

Jensen couldn’t stop touching and Jared couldn’t stop talking.  “Oh my _god_ , Jensen, you’re so _hot—_ feel so good.  I swear, gonna _kill_ me.  So _pretty_ , so hot.  _Oh_ —” He cut off when Jensen pressed his teeth teasingly against Jared’s jugular.  “Oh, that’s so _hot_ ,” he said again in a rush.  “I’d let you, I’d _let_ you—”

Kissing him was obviously the only thing to do.  That Jared would let Jensen bite him—something vampires _never_ did—it was too much.  He _felt_ too much, both inside and out.  He wanted to wrap himself up in Jared, wrap Jared in him, keep them tangled together forever and always—

His climax startled him.  His body shook with it and he gave one sharp cry before his dick was jerking between him and Jared, painting both their stomachs white.

“That is also very hot,” Jared said faintly, bucked forward once more, and came.

It was fascinating watching Jared come, because he did so just like a human would.  His face got all screwed up, his body rippled, and he made little wounded sounds just like a dying animal.  It was slightly silly looking, but so, _so_ hot.

With a low groan, Jared pulled out and flopped down beside him.  Jensen was not at all surprised when Jared immediately pressed up against him, nuzzling him and peppering small kisses over his face.  He seemed like the snuggling type.  “You’re so perfect,” Jared cooed at him.  “Perfect little mate.”

Rolling his eyes, Jensen turned his head to look at Jared.  “I’m hardly little,” he corrected, and his jaw rubbed up against the sheets as he spoke.  Immediately, he remembered his earlier amusement.  “By the way, what’s up with the sheets?”

Instantly, Jared puffed up with pride.  “I’ve been collecting things, all my life, making sure I have all the nicest things for my mate.  You, that is.”  He looked up at Jensen with a shy smile.  “The sheets, the bed, everything.  They’re all specially picked for you.  What do you think?”

“Well, the sheets are, uh, very purple,” Jensen said, not wanting to hurt Jared’s feelings.  After all, it _was_ rather sweet that he’d put so much time and effort into his future mate’s—and therefore Jensen’s—happiness.  But it was _purple satin_.  “Maybe we could get some nice cotton sheets as well?”  When Jared looked crushed, Jensen hurried to explain, “it’d make clean-up easier, I think.  Hard to get jizz out of satin.”

“Oh!”  Jared perked up again.  “Yeah, that makes sense.  I guess I didn’t really think everything through beyond ‘pretty’ and ‘nice.’”  He rubbed at his face bashfully and pressed closer to Jensen.  Passing his hand through Jensen’s hair, he hesitated and then asked carefully, “but you’re not disappointed, are you?  You know, with me?  I know I’m not your standard vampire—”

Jensen put his hand over Jared’s mouth.  “I hunt ‘your standard vampire’ for a living,” he said bluntly.  “I wouldn’t want one of them.”  He paused, not knowing what else to say.  “I’m not disappointed, no,” he told Jared.  “There’s nothing to be disappointed in.”

Jared beamed at him, all sunshine, roses, and purple satin once more.  “You’re perfect,” he said for about the twentieth time that night.  “I’m so happy I found you, Jensen.”

And, once more, Jensen kissed him quiet.  Privately, he thought that he was pretty damn happy that he’d found Jared as well.


End file.
